His reflections
by kittypon
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kari, even Cloud, and Axel all have their story. But what about those unmentioned few? Well its time for Cupid's story to start now. A new bad guy, and new faces arise new problems for Sora's friends. Just remember "I helped you before."


kk so like, this is something sudden, though for awhile i have been wanting to do a proper kingdom hearts fanfic since i cant stop thinking about it and all. like i said this is sudden, i think it sux, i wrote this all today durring a cram class and the idea stuff is all jumbled and really i guess this is just some notes so i dont forget the idea but i made it in a story for u guys. give me some time with this. yes, the story might be a big out there. yes, sora, riku, organization xiii will all be in it plus my own chars. no flames, no copying, blah, blah, blah and HEY! i missed u all. erm... i have no idea what im calling this, what the chapters r, how long this will be, where im getting at this nothing. though if u would like for me to continue i shall do my best for u all. um... well yea, i wont cry bout it any moar. please enjoy this random day dream i just had to write down!

* * *

"Kid! Hey Kid! Don't you dare hurt him! If you do I'll come over there and give you a good one! Hey! You hear me! I'm talking to you!" Phil's frantic yells fell on deaf ears, the two people whose attention he was failing to grab were too occupied with each other to notice him. Arthur, who's strong pale hand continued to tighten around Cupid's throat mercilessly though at the moment Cupid was making no move to struggle free.

"You thought that by doing this to yourself it would have some effect on me besides slight mortification over you?" Arthur questioned calmly while looking into Cupid's eccentric red eyes. "You thought that by taking the body of my adversary you would win this fight?"

Cupid just stayed silent, listening as Arthur slowly spoke his plan.

"I would have thought you learned your lesson when I took back the scythes power. I honestly didn't expect you Cupid, to go so far as to resurrect my foe's body and take it for yourself."

"I… will win," Cupid suddenly broke in, his voice choked from Arthur's hand cupping tightly around his throat. At hearing Cupid's weak threat Arthur let out an amused chuckle.

"And what makes you think you will win?" Slowly Arthur brought up his free hand that wasn't suspending Cupid in the air by this throat, taking it and lightly running his fingers through Cupid's new longer hair. The other had gone all the way with the body exchange; the two were completely identical now physically. Seeing his old enemy brought a feeling of nostalgia within Arthur, he was literally mesmerized. Once forgotten memories were slowly unfolding from Arthur's mind at seeing that oh so familiar face.

"I took Tracy's body because he was one of the few who cold actually kill you."

Blinking at the choked voice Arthur's gaze re-focused on Cupid's, or wouldn't it be Tracy's? moving lips. Gods he even sounded like Tracy… "You chose Tracy's body when you could have chosen any of the other three?" Arthur questioned curiously as his finger moved to the base of Cupid's skull, feeling the start of the tightly woven pony tail that fell past his dangling feet.

"It didn't have to Tracy! It could have been Daina, or Danté, or Toboy! It just so happens that I chose Tracy," Cupid strained, now reaching up with his hands to grip at the hand restricting his breathing.

"But Tracy?" Arthur questing softly, cocking his head curiously at Cupid's failing struggles. "You couldn't have picked a better foe of mine."

At this Cupid's struggles faltered somewhat, waiting for Arthur to explain. Seeing the blank expression on Cupid's… Tracy's, face Arthur continued: "Out of the four I must admit Tracy was my favorite. To be able to see his face once again brings me great joy. Yes, I had my fun with all of them, but there was something about Tracy that just stuck to me, I couldn't leave him alone."

Seeming to get some sick delight at the worry that quickly flashed in Cupid's eyes. Slowly Arthur's free hand moved around Cupid's neck as well, both hands increasing pressure against Cupid's throat. Cupid gave a strangled gasp before his hands began pulling against Arthurs. "Tracy… Was the one I really wanted to kill with my bare hands. You offer me the opportunity that I missed back then, to be able to kill him slowly." Arthur said dauntingly, closing the space between his and Cupid's face.

"Kid!" Phil once again made himself known, running to the edge of the slightly raised arena.

"Stay… Back…" Cupid gasped, his air was quickly receding from his lungs. "I'm…. still, going…. To win…" Coughing, Cupid's nails began digging into Arthur's wrist as the color started to drain from his face and his eyes began rolling to the back of his head. Cupid's voice was barely audible, but he had wanted Arthur to hear it though Arthur could just barely make it out. Slowly his grip around Cupid's throat loosened before he let go completely.

Cupid fell to the stone floors of the arena with a heavy thud, red promptly flooding his whitening face. Instantly Cupid began coughing, his hand going up to the angry red marks of Arthur's fingers against his pale neck, Phil's voice sounding muffled to his ears.

"Kid! Kid stay there, don't move. I'm coming!" The condition of his throat was forgotten and instead replaced with panic as Cupid spun around from his position on the floor to yell back to Phil. "No! Phil don't come any closer!" Cupid warned a little louder than he had intended since he had just gotten his breath back. Though it was enough to make Phil stop in his trying to scramble onto the arena.

Breath still somewhat ragged Cupid smiled wearily trying to reassure Phil. "This… Is what, we've been training for…" Cupid said slowly, needing to pause for his pants to slow. Reluctantly Phil slipped from the arena edge and took a few steps back to nervously wring his hands together before looking down to the fallen Hercules at his side on the ground. The rare expression of worry was so obvious on the old satyr's face that it made a cold lump form in Cupid's throat.

"Why?"

At Arthur's small question Cupid rolled onto his back to face the taller male. "Why?" Arthur repeated. "Why fight? This isn't your battle any more boy."

At this Cupid glared to Arthur's narrowed eyes, his hand falling from his neck to ball into a fist at his side. "… I'm fighting, for my brother Demi. I… I made a promise to come back and rescue him from you."

Arthur stood there, listening to Cupid, his face was blank making it difficult to know what was on his mind. "What a waste." Arthur said finally, seemingly very disappointed at the answer he had received, causing Cupid to bristle in anger.

"What you say!?"

"I said 'what a waste' can you not hear?" Arthur repeated, shooting Cupid's glare back at him. "For something as juvenile as this, you're going to steal from the dead? Butt into a battle that has absolutely nothing to do with you, break many, many rules… And what of Tracy?" Arthur's smile turned wicked as his eyes looked to Cupid knowingly. "Surely he doesn't approve of you taking his body without his permission…"

He frowned at Arthur's smirking face though deep down Cupid had no idea as to what the other was talking about. How could someone not approve when dead? It didn't make any-- His mind stopping when realization dawned over him. Breathing shakily as Cupid's hand ran over his waist unconsciously, his eyes never broke contact from Arthur's. "There… Is some rejection…" Cupid mumbled uncertainly before he seemed to tense and throw out all apprehension. "But nothing I can't handle."

Arthur just gave a grunt of his skepticism before moving to rest his hand onto his hip indifferently. "And what of his heart?"

At this question Cupid growled his response. "I'll eat it!" Shaking his head almost seeming irritated Arthur glanced off to his side to Phil who, when noticed Arthur looking at him shot a glare.

"So that's the next step then…" Arthur mused to himself before looking back down on Cupid who had yet to stand from the ground. "It doesn't matter; you are no threat to me, just another contemptible nuisance sticking its nose into things that doesn't concern it."

"It does concern me! My brother concerns me!" There was no way in hell Cupid was going to allow those words to pass as if they were nothing. Arthur though, just smiled at Cupid's outburst, enjoying how angry the other was growing.

"I've got seventy more years until the gods decide on another chosen few to defeat me." Arthur continued on as if Cupid had never yelled out, angering Cupid further though he stayed silent. "During the next seventy years I shall be devising new plans to take over the worlds in this cosmos and beyond and kill the gods who have cursed me time and time again."

Arthur lowered his hand that he had raised towards the heavens and smirked down to Cupid. "Tracy, Danté, Daina, and Toboy all failed and fell at my hand. They were chosen by the gods to kill me, we battled for hundreds of years and I admit… Those four were the closest to ever defeating me. The gods had made a good choice last century, those boys fought hard I'll give them that." Slowly nodding his head while rubbing his chin Arthur seemed to get lost in his vast memory over the past century of fighting the four chosen ones, when his eyes suddenly fell onto Cupid who froze under his heavy gaze. "But then here you are, tossing 100 years down the drain with your disrespect of the dead, and your grave burglary, thinking you can defeat me so easily, and your selfishness. Well many have tried, all chosen by the gods, and you want to know what I did with all of them?"

Arthur took a step closer to Cupid, causing the smaller male to shiver lightly. "I ate them. I ate them and little by little, I have gained my power back over the centuries." Giving a small 'humph' before slowly standing straight again, Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "Currently there is no one on any world that can defeat me. Not until the gods choose once again, which, won't be for another seventy years. Until then I will be harvesting my power, which reminds me. I forgot to thank you for returning the scythe back to me those months back."

At this Cupid dropped his head to hide his shame. It was because of that why Cupid was currently stuck on this world, why he had taken Tracy's form, why he was so weak now… The power of the grim reaper was a strong one… And he lost it. Arthur chuckled while he kneeled down in front of Cupid, lightly taking the other's face into his hand so Cupid's anger filled eyes connected with Arthurs' cold ones.

"You don't even know how long I have been searching for it. It's been a good 50 years since I last held it. Felt its power in my hands. That scythe has about 1/3rd of my power in it. Though it was made only to help me with my job, though since I had been so busy with trying to take over the worlds and all, I had to give the job of handling the spirits of the dead to someone else temporarily."

Dropping Cupid's face and standing once again. "Though, of course someone had to have the 'bright' idea of taking it away while I wasn't looking and using that power against me. That was Tracy, I had appointed him grim reaper, he did his job at first, and he did it well but then he had to turn out to be one of the chosen by the gods… So not only did I have my hands full with Tracy and his team, but I also had taking over the worlds, at the time sustaining two worlds that I had already taken over, and there was still the nasty problem of angry spirits pilling up at my doorstep. I finally killed Tracy, but the little annoyance had to go and hide the damn thing from me. So the spirits continued pilling up, and then I found you and your brother and the scythe as well inside you. Since you already had the scythe, all I had to do was bait you and your brother and get you under contract."

Slowly turning from his small circuit around Tracy to smirk down to him. "Every one knows you don't make a deal with the devil Cupid…" Cupid just continued to stay silent, his palm opening and closing at his side, the only sign that he was growing angry, besides that his face was void of anything, so Arthur continued. "It was easy getting you two. Your world had been destroyed by darkness, and you wanted your family back, you two would do anything for a little power. A signature in blood, a quick appointing and a night of horrific pain was nothing as long as you got the promised power. I finally had a grim reaper, I knew where my scythe was, Tracy and them were defeated, and I was continuing my way of destroying worlds, with some help from some people… Most turned to traitors in the end, though it was expected. That Sora boy finished them off for me."

Waving his hand before finally stopping to face Cupid who was still on the ground as if dazed. "But of course you know all this. You watched it with me. Hell, you even helped me with some of it. You should also know, that without that scythe, without my power you are nothing. Tracy's body or not."

"I might not be able to beat you Arthur! But Tracy can!"

Arthur just smiled softly to Cupid's glare. "Didn't we go through this already child?" Arthur asked almost soothingly before brushing his fingers over his lips as if trying to stifle a laugh. "Tracy is dead. I killed him. There is no one who can-"

"Tracy might be dead, but he should know someone who can beat you!"

Slowly, Arthur's smile dissolved and his mouth became a thin annoyed line. "I'm getting tired of repeating myself…" he said simply. Cupid shook his head showing he didn't care if Arthur was repeating himself or not.

"If there is any one alive who can defeat you… Tracy would know." Cupid replied calmly, finally struggling to push himself up to his feet. Arthur was not amused.

"Though Tracy is dead!" Arthur barked, that calm and collected side of him slipping somewhat. Though Cupid already knew Arthur's true side… "So it doesn't matter if he knows anyth-"

Once again Arthur was cut short by Cupid. "I didn't lie, when I said I was going to eat his heart Arthur…" Cupid said gravely, managing to get to his feet and standing tall. He then locked glares with Arthur.

"… So, you plan to find Tracy's heart? Impossible, Tracy has been dead for over twenty years now."

"Tracy's heart holds memories. In those memories hold the truth. Once I find his heart, I'll be able to get the answers that I need. Once I find, and eat his heart, I'll come back and kill you Arthur." He raised his hand and pointed to Arthur, though Arthur didn't seem bothered by the threat, instead he was quite amused.

"Humph, and if you don't find his heart?" Arthur asked teasingly, expecting some kind of exclamation from Cupid.

"I will definitely find his heart!" Cupid yelled without pause, as predicted. Though Arthur still didn't seem worried.

"That's nice and all… Alright, so let's play and say you somehow magically find Tracy's heart. Something that will never happen let me add." Of course Cupid frowned.

"Unnecessary, added comment…" Cupid grumbled before crossing his arms over his chest.

Arthur just waved him off. "So you do somehow manage to decipher all of Tracy's memories. Then, you manage to find this imaginary person who can supposedly defeat me, but how will you conscience them?" At first Cupid had been so focused on Arthur's sarcasm he almost missed the question. At Cupids confused stare Arthur sighed. "At the moment, I am not supposed to even exist to the worlds. I was supposedly killed twenty years ago along with the four chosen. Everyone who would remember would think I'm dead." He raised a brow and smiled at Cupid. "Though, no one even remembers me. You will find no world will have a single memory of the pandemonium that was Arthur."

At this Cupid scoffed. "And why wouldn't anyone remember a crazy power hungry god who took over two worlds, then destroyed the worlds and is taking over a millennium to kill?" At Cupid's question Arthur just put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Blame the heart," he said simply.

"The heart?" Cupid repeated obviously not believing Arthur, though before he could ask anything else Arthur continued: "Yes silly, I know, but it's how your complicated hearts work I guess. I was so, terrifying to the point words wouldn't be enough to explain that everyone purged all memory of me once I was 'defeated'…" Arthur said obviously praising himself for pushing the worlds so far that they would do such a drastic thing to protect themselves.

Though Cupid still didn't believe it. "Wait, wait… So you're saying that If I asked anyone, no one would remember you?" At Arthur's nod Cupid frowned. "That's a load of bull and you know it Arthur!" At this Arthur just shrugged.

"No one would remember but a god sadly… Someone was talking to me once about the importance of the heart and how we must work to understand everything about it… I told them I honestly thought it was a waste of time. To worry over such trivial things. And this man had taken years to study the heart, he was quite upset that I could easily expel such an idea though I couldn't care less about the heart," he said smiling over to Cupid. "All I know about the heart is that it is complicating, and tastes very good when fresh."

"I don't believe you…"

Arthur blinked at Cupid before cocking his head. "What? I'm telling the truth, he was so obsessed with the heart. Oh, his conversations bored me to tears, he was so stuck on telling me about everything he knew, his name was Ansem or something like that…"

Cupid shook his head, the urge to face palm was growing strong. "No! Not that, I mean I don't believe you about no one remembering the guy who literally put hell on two planets and killed millions of people!"

Smiling softly Arthur lightly brushed his white bangs from his face, golden snake like eyes dilating in what could be described as a twinkle of playful amusement. "I know that's what you meant…" He said simply, causing Cupid to once again grow frustrated.

"What the hell! Then why-" At Arthur's raised hand Cupid went silent, old habits were hard to kill…

"Hmm… Though I wonder why," Arthur said curiously as he lightly moved his finger to tap against his chin.

"Tch… Give the heart SOME credit Arthur. A memory is never forgotten. It's just buried deep in our hearts. Any memory can be remembered, you just have to try hard enough." Slowly Cupid's sentence died as he watched Arthur just stand there seeming bored then give a heavy sigh which confirmed his boredom.

"… More heart talk… You're just like Ansem you know?" Before Cupid could speak, because Arthur knew the other would try to interject and say something foolish Arthur continued. "Well, looks like you're going to have your hands busy for awhile then." Smirking Arthur raised his chin so to look down on Cupid. "I should… Just kill you now and get it over with but…Though, I'm slightly curious, at just how far you will make it before you collapse into a heap of tears. Also," Arthur continued seeing that flare of anger appear behind Cupid's eyes. 'I'm just a bit excited at being able to see Tracy again. It's been over twenty years, and I truly did feel bad for killing him. I should have just made a slave out of him, he would have lasted much longer. A true waste indeed…"

"I'll make them remember Arthur. And if it takes turning into one of these chosen ones to kill you, I'll do it."

This caught Arthur's attention, eyebrows rising slightly as he smirked at Cupid. "You do not meet the qualifications for becoming a chosen. It is decided before birth by the gods and well, you're already born." Pointing out the obvious Arthur lightly moved his hand in Cupid's direction.

"Then I'll beg the gods if I have to," Cupid hissed, not going to let Arthur's words discourage him.

Once again, Arthur's interest was lightly peaked. Slowly Arthur began to advance on Cupid, Cupid stiffly staying in place, not showing the taller man fear as Arthur slowly began to circle Cupid as if sizing him up. "Hmm, well one important thing I'm leaving out as well… "

He stopped behind Cupid before moving his cold hands against Cupid's bare shoulders. Cupid gave an involuntary shiver feeling the cold fingers seeming to bite into his collar, he wished now the top he wore wasn't a tube shirt. "The important thing I'm leaving out here…" Arthur leaned down to whisper into Cupid's ear, enjoying the obvious discomfort he was causing the other. "… Is that the chosen are my reincarnation."

Cupid spun around to lash out at Arthur behind him but his arm instead phased through the black mist left behind after Arthur's teleportation. The same hand that had moved to strike Arthur was suddenly grabbed and forced behind him causing a small grunt of pain from Cupid.

"So you see Cupid…" Arthur continued, holding Cupid's wrist behind his back where he knew the other wouldn't be able to strike him. "Tracy… Was my reincarnation. I know, we look almost nothing alike, but the years have changed me so you can't really blame him. You ever wonder why whenever I would eat the chosen, I would gain just a little of my power back? Ever wonder why it takes 100 years for a new chosen reincarnation to appear? Because way back, about a millennium ago. I had this great idea. The other gods, though, didn't agree, but that didn't stop me, and so drastic measures were called. I was taken and most of my powers were taken from me. Then I was exiled and thrown from the gods' promised land. That still didn't stop me though, I continued on with my plan while the gods had run out of ideas on how to stop me. And since gods are lazy and only really care for themselves, they decided 'well hey, why don't we have his own power stop him?' So that's where this reincarnation crap came, though I'm not complaining, it works for me. Every one hundred years a special soul gets just some of my power. That soul's goal in life is to find me and stop me, before I find them and eat them. Over the years, I have won, and gained more and more of my power back. Tracy was just the most recent… He was also the most difficult, the one who fought hardest."

Cupid held back his whimper as he felt Arthur's growing anger that he was taking out on Cupid's wrist that was still in his grasp. There was a pause of silence as Arthur got himself in check, his fast talking having died in the thick silence. Taking in a small breath before smirking down to Cupid in his grasp then slowly letting him go. Cupid stumbled slightly as he was suddenly let go, holding his now red wrist to his chest as he spun around to see Arthur had summoned a portal, Arthur slowly being swallowed by the darkness. "Oh, just a warning for you. Of course I'm not going to make this easy for you, I want to see you squirm before I kill you but… Be careful now, you just might lose yourself to Tracy before you even get up off the ground."

Looking over to where Phil was still standing, helping Hercules who had began to come to. "And… Sorry for disrupting your little play fight." And with that Arthur disappeared into the portal, the heavy atmosphere dissolving with the last bit of mist from the darkness leaving Cupid standing alone in the middle of the arena.

Cupid stood there, looking dizzily up into the now blue sky that he could have sworn was nearly pitch black when Arthur was here. "Kid! Hey are you alright!?" Blinking from his thoughts and looking over to Phil as the other struggled to clamber up the arena. In the end Hercules, who had managed to pull himself together helped Phil onto the arena. Cupid slowly turned to face Phil as he clopped over to him. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt ya did he?" Phil's rough voice full of concern grated through Cupids ears, shaking him from his mind.

"Y… Yea… I'm fine."

Giving a small nod so to show Phil he wasn't lying. Phil eyed Cupid before letting it slide. "Ohhhh! That Arthur! He's just as bad as Hades! I swear next time I… Hey kid… You sure ok?"

"Hm?"

Cupid lightly bobbed his head, though his eyes never left the ground. "Just… A lot happened and… Yea." Phil opened his mouth to say something but Hercules rested his palm against his head, making Phil loose whatever he was to say. "Yea Phil, we just need a break. We weren't prepared for Arthur to come at all."

Cupid nodded softly, finally pulling his red eyes from the stone floor. "You ok Hercules? You took a pretty big blow… To protect me…" Cupid mumbled the last part lightly pulling at the black material of his shirt. "Ah, don't say that little C. Of course I'm fine, Arthur was after you. Are you ok? I feel I missed a lot." Nodding once again to Hercules before turning and facing what damage was made to the arena.

Of course everyone had been cleared out at the first sign of trouble, the first priority being every one's safety. Arthur, of course didn't make that easy, though luckily no one was hurt. Cupid turned his back for just a few seconds to make sure some couple had made it out the exit when he heard a yell from Hercules. By the time he turned around Hercules was already down.

"Its just 'cause of the arena fights why he was able to take me down so quickly. I was already tired." Hercules said confidently, thumbing to his chest. Phil quickly moved to bring Hercules's ego back down to earth by growling out rule number 22 'Don't get too a big head' before pointing out to the mess that was the arena. Cupid stood there, seeming to get lost in his thoughts once again.

He had said a lot back there with Arthur, and at the time he had felt so sure about it all too. But now, once things had calmed, and the adrenalin was dying, Cupid honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He had made the first step by actually recovering from Arthur's last encounter six months ago. Six months ago seemed so long ago now…

Cupid had helped Sora close the door to Kingdom hearts. After that he had separated from them to go and rescue his brother. Going straight to Olympus using the power of the scythe Cupid had planned to come then leave right away with his brother and they would continue their search for their family like before they got separated… Things, didn't go to plan obviously…

It turns out Cupid's brother was no longer the same… Cupid suspected brain washing from Arthur… But that didn't explain his brother's physical appearance… His older brother… Looked dead. He was no longer healthy looking, instead his hair was overly long, having outgrown that familiar side bang Cupid was so familiar with. His skin was grey and leathery, it seemed to wrap tightly around his bones which seemed to protrude from his swollen joints. He was cold, and his eyes were no longer human, they were almost like Arthur's pupils dilated to painful slits that sat at the center of his clear blue eyes. Like some blood thirsty shark.

And then, he attacked him. Demi had attacked Cupid, trying to get the scythe back speaking though it was hard to understand from the rusted muzzle the was so tight it seemed to cut into his face. Cupid remembered it all, so vividly. It was a video playing over and over again driving Cupid crazy as the film would repeat over the most painful parts.

The way how Demi didn't respond when Cupid had called him.

Demi thrusting his hand into Cupid's core.

Cupid knowing he gave a blood curdling scream though couldn't hear it from behind the wave of pain that shot through his body.

Cupid trying to reason with Demi.

Demi… Not listening.

Cupid not letting Demi have the scythe.

Arthur butting in, plunging his own hand through Demi's empty chest to get to Cupid's heart.

Cupid's choice of letting go of the scythe's power inside him to save his heart or to risk loosing his heart and prevent Demi from taking the scythe and killing innocent people.

In the end, Demi had cheated…

Cupid lost the scythe.

Cupid only survived because Arthur had let him go…

Then nothing but waking up to Phil and Hercules tending to the two large gashes in his body.

Shivering as it all flashed inside his mind again and again, his hand instinctively moving over the old wound over his stomach that would sometimes still ache. Cupid's breath picked up, his hearing began to grow muffled, his mouth was growing dry, tears began building in his eyes then—

"KID!"

Literally jumping with a yelp Cupid spun around, forgetting about hiding his tears, or the obvious terror that was apparent on his flushed face. "Oh kid…" Upon seeing Cupid out in the open the way he was, weak, scared, his defenses down. This was Cupid at night, in the dark shivering from fright. This was Cupid before screaming randomly at the dinner table. This was Cupid when he was alone in the room, his thoughts free to attack his mind and wear his nerves thin.

Cupid blinked, not allowing even a second to pass as he rushed to quickly rub the falling tears from his eyes and gave a sniff as he felt his nose begin to run. "Sorry… About that." Cupid mumbled, taking a breath so to pull himself together. He couldn't show Phil and Hercules this weak side of him. He just couldn't break down in front of them. Swallowing then moving his arm, a pulled smile on his lips. "We, should clean this—"

"Cupid! Your nose is bleeding!" Blinking when Hercules was suddenly at his side and lightly taking his arm into his hand Cupid looked up to Hercules's concerned face confusedly. Slowly taking his hand and wiping it under his nose where he had felt what he had presumed was just his nose running. Pulling his hand back and finding the thick black oily substance on his fingers. A cold terror took hold of his body as he stared to the black substance on his fingers.

"Oh no…"

Suddenly, things started to happen at once. Hercules tugging him off the arena, his mouth opening and closing, muffled sounds coming from his lips. Phil, who was lost as to what was going on took a hold of Cupid's pant leg and struggled to follow Hercules nearly dragging Cupid off the arena. Cupid struggling to stay with Hercules's long strides when he suddenly bent over and coughed. More of the black substance spewed from his mouth and nose choking him temporarily, it went all over his hands, his face, the arena floor was soon being spotted with black. Cupid stumbled to his knees to try and stop the black blood spilling from his mouth, failing and spitting up even more when Hercules suddenly pulled him into his arms and they were racing back inside.

_Tracy… _

_Why do you reject me so?_

_

* * *

_yesh... thats it. kk. first ever story where i had a beta reader! (whatever that is...) but she was nice, if half asleep we thank her with many chocolate mouthed kisses! _smooches_! well... i wanted to make something clear buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.... yea, ill jus leave it as it is. if there IS confusion though... ill explain it in next chapt. it jus has to do with the time period an stuff. OH! btw... half way through this, i jus wanted to get this thing done so yea... half way, might have noticed the half assed-ness i pulled so... IM SORRY! Dx


End file.
